Darkness Falls
by NorseFan1
Summary: At age four, Iris Potter is found locked outside of her relatives house by a powerful vampire. Fifteen years later and willing to do anything for the one who saved and changed her life, now known as Thana Hanes, she will along with Owain, change the magical world, for their own ends. Dark Fic. Mature. Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Her blood practically sang. That she had not been found by any of the others, or by the council, was incredible. Especially considering she was not among her own kind. Owain watched the four year old witch who was completely ignorant of what she really was. And currently locked out of her relatives home. The lights were on and he could hear them. He doubted they had any idea of her true power. And what, with the right training, she could do. If they did, they would not dare treat her in such a way. He had no such ignorance. And then there was the prophecy... he grinned. The wizards had given him the means to bring down not only the council that adhered to their laws, but the wizards themselves as well. With her magic, his plans would succeed. With a little patience.

* * *

15 years later

"Thana!"

The nineteen, nearly twenty year old shot up out of her seat. She straightened her shoulders and picked up her tablet, before heading for the source of the call, out of her office and towards the other office, this one bigger and with the best view overlooking the city in the company building. Merrick Enterprises was one of the world's leading technology companies. The main office was in Canary Wharf and oversaw the companies other branches both nationally and internationally.

Her walk was smooth and quick. Elegant. She did not falter even once in the heels. Not many people knew she brought a whole new meaning to the term killer heels. Entering the office she saw her 'employer'. At least, to the public. "Yes sir?" She asked. Normally he used the intercom. But not when he was impatient. His tall, lithe frame was tense as he stood at the window, looking out, his black hair slicked back, keeping it tamed. His face, sharp and handsome turned to face her and her green eyes met his blue.

"Do you have the paperwork I asked you for ready?"

"Yes, your lawyer had it delivered this morning," she nodded.

"Good. I want this takeover completed today. I do not wish to give them a chance to slip away," Owain said.

"Sir, may I ask why this company is so important?" It was a small drills manufacturer and he had never gone after such a small company so relentlessly before.

"When their representative arrives in an hour, you will see why," he smiled at her, allowing Thana to see the predator. This was not just business, this was a hunt.

Thana nodded. "Very well sir, I will go and make sure everything is in order for the meeting."

He turned back to the window. "I'll have lunch after the meeting then."

She smiled. "Of course," Thana acknowledged, before leaving.

Thana Hanes prided herself on her work. She owed her life to Owain Merrick and would not disappoint him. That night, when she had still been Ivy Potter, had been a cold January night. Not an hour after Owain had approached her, giving her his coat before picking her up and taking her away, it had begun to snow. That night would have been the death of her, if not for him. From then on she had only ever had the best. Clothes, food, education. Tutors had been brought in for a private education. And not just in the usual subjects. She was taught about her magic and had honed it to the point she did not need a wand. She knew her Master had taken her in because of her powers so she had pushed herself. Became the best she could. And it spilled over to her non-magical education as well. She was meant to help him take down the Vampire Council, and later the wizards. So she learned what could help her. Combat which combined magic and physical defence and even politics, history and business. All would be needed when a new order was established. She currently filled the role of his PA, which gave her practical experience in business.

Then she double checked all the necessary papers were in order, before pulling a compact mirror out of her purse and checking her appearance. Her deep auburn hair was in a tight bun, which it had not escaped yet. Her make up was also undisturbed, blusher adding colour to her naturally pale skin. Her eyes were a deep shade of green, and calculating. She was ready for the meeting with the Grunnings representative and whatever surprises it may hold.

However, Thana found herself barely able to keep her composure as the man walked in. The whale was someone she would never forget. Even though he did not seem to recognise her. Vernon Dursley, her uncle and the man who used to beat her until she passed out, had entered her masters' office. She had to restrain herself from hexing the man. Her masters' smile reassured her it would all be taken care of.

"Mr Dursley, glad you could make it. Please take a seat," Owain said, and just like that, business began. It was concluded fairly quickly, with Owain getting exactly what he wanted. Grunnings. It was then that Owain surprised both humans. "Mr Dursley, I would very much like to have you and your family for dinner tomorrow night. I promise a night you will never forget."

"Mr Merrick, we would be honoured sir, thank you," Dursley responded, puffing himself up with pride. Thana felt sick. Her master knew who he was, she was sure, so why was he putting her through this?

"Good, Miss Hanes here will give you the address and directions to my home. It is outside the city proper," Owain smiled. "Oh and Thana, do not forget lunch, when you have seen Mr Dursley out."

"Of course sir," she replied. If she sounded strained, no one noticed or commented. She all but ignored Vernon while leading him out and writing down the address. "Will you need anything else, sir? Extra directions?" she asked, handing the paper to the man.

"No thank you. I have a sat nav. My family and I will be fine," he leered at her.

"Good. We will see you tomorrow night at seven," when she re-entered her masters' office, she closed the door behind her but did not move further into the room. "You practically invited those people back into my life. Why?"

"Oh my darling Thana, do not fret. Tomorrow will be the night you get your revenge on them. I did promise you that those who hurt you would pay, after all."

Thana smiled before moving over to him and sitting on his lap and baring her neck. He bit down on it, drawing blood, and Thana could feel excitement well inside her at the prospect of revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Short first chapter, I know. Things will seem to progress rather quickly in the next chapter, I will warn you, but keep in mind that Thana has now been in the service of Owain for fifteen years and feels her very life is owed to him. I do intend to also include some flashbacks in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

That night, she was summoned to her Masters bedroom. The house they were in was more mansion than house and his room was easily the most extravagant. The massive four poster bed dominated the room, but he was sat on a sofa, a large and extremely old book on the coffee table in front of him, reading the pages, tweezers beside him so he would not have to touch the delicate pages too much. "You called for me, Master?"

"Come and sit down, Thana. It is time you knew the full extent of your role in my plans," he said, looking up, smiling and holding out his hand to her.

Thana walked over to him and took his hand, sitting beside him as requested. He kissed the back of her hand and then gestured to the book. "This is probably the only copy of our ancient texts left," Owain said, turning to look back at the book, almost reverently.

"But, didn't the wizards and the Council destroy all of them?" Thana gasped. She remembered reading of the burning of the Vampire Archives. To have heard that something had survived and that she was looking at it was a dream come true.

"They did. All except one. One I managed to spirit away to safety as a new-born. It is what I have been using to set up my plans, all these years. And then I found you and I had the final piece of the puzzle, so to speak."

She looked up at him, confused. "What do I have to do with this book? Surely this was written centuries before I was born."

"It was. And so was the prophecy contained within it. You see the wizards destroyed our ancient books and scripts and forced us into the shadows for a reason. We were growing too strong and they feared that we would subjugate them, as they then did to us, setting up a puppet council they could control. The fear was brought about due to a prophecy. It pertained to one of their own- a witch of great magical talent and potential who would become a half vampire."

Thana could not help but let out a gasp. Creating half vampires, even from non-magicals, was an instant death sentence should the wizards or the Council find out. She was sure she was about to find out why.

"She was destined to help her husband rule within the magical world, to bring other magicals to their side to swell their ranks. As you know, a full transformation sees a witch or wizard lose their powers as a sorcerer. Half vampires retain those abilities, as well as gaining the powers of their full blooded kin. This is what the Ministries of the world feared. That one of their own would betray them to their downfall. They have spells and wards to stop us that we are powerless against. A half vampire would not have those same weaknesses."

"No wonder they were terrified. But why stop vampire feeding from other magicals as well?"

"Because of power, dear one. Since I started feeding from you, my own strength has doubled. Something which will continue, as drinking from a Half Vampire, especially one who will be able to feed from other magicals, will be better than drinking from a witch, even one as powerful as yourself."

"You're going to turn me?" Excitement rushed through her. She had trained to be useful in a fight physically- but against humans. This way she could keep up with those much stronger and faster than her, and for longer.

"Yes, tonight. And tomorrow, you will satiate your first blood lust on your relatives. I even have another two meals lined up for you. As a half vampire you will need to drink far more than a full-fledged vampire to retain your strength."

"When the wizards find out, they will try to kill us," she said.

"Ah, but by then, we will be too powerful. We can keep this quiet long enough to find others to turn. To feed from."

"Where though?"

"Hogwarts of course. This September you will go there. They will believe you are simply a home schooled witch. You have the position of teaching assistant to their Ancient Runes professor, a new initiative, but not the only assistant position. They thought your CV was rather impressive, it turns out. No doubt you will meet others who may have, in another life, been your classmates. Then, at Halloween, you will lead me and the rest of the coven into the school. We shall have our pick of the litter, so to speak."

"Wouldn't it be best if I went there human?"

"No. You will need the skills of a Vampire to be able to sneak in and out. I will want regular reports from you- in person."

She smiled and nodded. He would also not tolerate going weeks without feeding from her. Especially if she would become as powerful as he expected her to. "And as for finding willing recruits?"

"If you can, then all the better. Do what you must to win them round. You may even bed a few if you wish, but do not let it get serious, dear one," his tone turned dark as his hand came to grasp the top of her thigh.

Thana felt her pulse racing. "Master?"

His eyes were focused on her neck. " _Married under the light of the full moon of her twentieth year, the night after her blood ceremony, half vampire and full will claim vengeance on those who have wronged their people and rule for an eternity."_ He leant down and very lightly bit her neck, scratching it only slightly, and drawing a bit of blood. She shivered as he ran his tongue across her neck, tasting her and closing the small wound. "Tomorrow is a full moon, darling Thana. And your twentieth birthday. Tonight you become a half vampire and tomorrow, we shall marry. Together we will put the wizards into their rightful place."

"When do we start, Master?" Thana asked, a thrill running through her. She had hoped to share his bed, if only once, but it had never seemed like it was going to happen. But this was far better than she could have hoped.

"Immediately, darling one. When you are sleeping afterwards I will have your things brought here. While tonight you will be too tired to do anything, once we marry tomorrow and we mate, you will not sleep away from me ever again whilst we are in the same house."

Smiling at him, she nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

His blue eyes glinted as he grinned. "You need to lie on the bed, completely undressed. I can then turn you."

Thana stood and headed for the bed, undressing herself as she did so. She placed her clothes on the foot of the bed when she was done and lay down on the bed. Owain walked over to her eyes running over her body as he took off his shirt. "Do I need to do anything else, Master?"

"Only drink my blood when I offer it to you. Something you will need to do at least once every month, along with feeding from humans. And there will be no more need to call me Master now, Thana. Our relationship will be far different than that of master and servant from now on."

"Even in the bedroom?" She asked, grinning.

He was a blur of movement as he caught her lips with his own. She felt more than heard the growl he came out with. "If you wish to bring that relationship into our bed you will be more than welcome to. But first, we have things to attend to."

He bit down on her neck and drank from her until she was limp, half asleep from the blood loss. Having drunk half her blood, Owain's nails elongated and became sharper. He began cutting symbols and runes into her body, having learnt them off by heart from his book. Thana had grown into a wonderful young woman. Determined, clever, powerful and kind- at least, to those she cared about. To those who had hurt her or those she cared about, she was a demon, there to exact revenge in the most painful ways. Something he looked forward to seeing tomorrow night. His mate would help him usher in a new world. One where vampires were once again the top of the food chain, and where the wizards were the ones to cower and scrape and bow. When her body was covered in the symbols he cut open his wrists and dragged them along the symbols and runes on her body, sealing the wounds with his blood. When that was done, he held one of his wrists to her mouth and watched as she drank from him, gaining back strength as she did so. He healed his other wrist and hissed in triumph watching her feed, covered in his blood. The wizards had no clue what was about to hit them.

When Thana was done, Owain cleaned himself up and got dressed, before cleaning her and placing her beneath the covers of the bed. She would sleep through the night and most of the day as the change took place within her. Now his real plans could begin. It was time to gather the coven together. They would soon bring down the Council. But first, Hogwarts, where they could gather recruits.

* * *

Thana woke up feeling thirsty and hungry. She also felt stronger. Far stronger than before. Her magic sung through her body and she could hear people talking from the other side of the house. She could also hear someone moving around in the room. Her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position, the covers falling down to her waist as she focused on the brunette in the room with her. The woman was taller than her and older by about two years. She was also a vampire. Thana watched her carefully.

"Oh good, you're awake my lady. I'm Claudia. Lord Merrick called the whole coven here and has charged me with ensuring you are ready for the night ahead," Claudia gestured at the wardrobe, from the door of which hung a beautiful red gown with silver patterns around the waist and sleeve wrists.

"That's not one of mine," Thana said.

"It is now. A gift from your mate, my lady. Come, let's get you ready. I understand it will not be long and your first meal will arrive here, quite willingly," Claudia was grinning, showing her fangs. Now Thana thought about it, she knew exactly who Claudia was. Owain had several enforcers, chief lieutenants, charged with keeping their allies in line and under control, so they were not exposed too early. Claudia was the most successful. And vicious. She was also mated to Alastair, one of the few enforcers Thana had met. And now, if she was here with Thana, it meant she was charged with keeping her safe.

Claudia turned out to be a perfectionist as well when it came to appearance. She all but pushed Thana into the shower in the ensuite and when she was done opened a large bag she'd placed on the coffee table and pulled out a hair dryer, pins and makeup. After drying Thana's hair she worked meticulously, pulling and shaping the red curls to her will so most were out of her face, except two bangs which fell down on either side of Thana's eyes. A braid was formed on top of her head and her curls fell mostly down her back, with two sections over her shoulders. When satisfied Claudia began on Thana's makeup next. After several attempts and colour schemes, she decided on red and silver eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Done. Now, we just need to get you into your dress and downstairs."

"Do you have any idea where they placed my underwear?" Thana asked. Being in the bathroom had allowed her to spot her toiletries, which meant her other things must be here already too. Nerves were starting to grow on her. What if she disappointed him?

Claudia grinned. "With that dress you won't need a bra, and considering tonight is your wedding night, I would leave the knickers too."

Thana felt herself blush. "Right," she said.

"Come on, I'll help you step into it. I can't wait to see Lord Merrick's face when he sees you all dressed up. And see if he can resist jumping you. Do you know what the ceremony entails?"

"I have read up on vampire weddings, yes," Thana nodded. She was aware that they would both drink each other's blood after the vows and as he was head of a coven, she as the one with the lesser position would see her vowing subservience to her husband. Had he been lower ranking in the coven, her power and position in the prophecy may have seen it being the other way round, or if it had been her who had been the head of the coven. The ceremony was not what worried her. It was what came after the feast.

Thana stepped into the floor length dress and Claudia helped her get it into position and then step into the silver shoes. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had a deep plunging neck line and a slit up one leg. It was also very tight, clinging to her and highlighting her curves. She was beautiful, and Thana knew it, but still nervous. With what would most likely happen at the feast after the wedding… she took a deep breath and turned to face Claudia.

"Thank you for this Claudia. Now, I think it's about time I went to meet my soon to be husband. I don't want to be beaten to the dinner table by the Dursleys."

Claudia laughed. "Oh we are going to get on just fine, my lady. But would you do me one favour?"

"So long as it's within my power," she nodded.

"I know you are heading for Hogwarts. When you're there, find me a little witch of my own. We wouldn't even mind sharing her with you every now and then. But me and Alastair have been itching for another partner. A half vampire witch would be perfect for us." She smiled at the thought of her large mate.

Thana raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Not only do we get that extra boost that comes from a witch or wizard, but we have wanted children since we met."

"Is that possible?" Thana asked surprised.

"With a half vampire, yes. And, the more powerful, the more likely a pregnancy is to be successful. It is as if magic protects the child."

"Then I will do my best to find someone open to the idea," Thana smiled. She could not deny Claudia this, of all things. They may have only just met, but she could tell this was something the older vampire wanted. And it was not as if any prospective half vampire would be left wanting. Not in this coven, not when they were needed for the war that was to come. And especially not when the ones they would be taken in by would be high ranking. They would want for nothing. And Owain obviously wanted her to recruit others for similar reasons. She would do what she could.

Claudia's smile reappeared and her brown eyes shone happily. "Then let us go. The others are waiting downstairs while the rest of the coven are preparing to meet us in the catacombs." She all but dragged Thana out of the room and Thana could not help but think that she may just have made a new friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Six were in the receiving room, including Owain. Alastair was chatting to him, the only other of his lieutenants aware of his plan to send Thana to Hogwarts to recruit others. He was sure they would approve though. Especially as it meant that at least they would have a witch or wizard each to feed from soon enough. Even if they did not all have a half vampire to themselves. Yet at least. They would need to wait a bit longer for that perhaps. He would see how well Thana would do.

The door opened and he looked up and almost stopped breathing. She was radiant. Thana glided towards him, smiling. He held out his hands and she took them. "You look beautiful my lady. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. And very thirsty."

"That is to be expected. Do not worry, you will not feel that way for long. Our guests are due to arrive any time now. But until then, allow me to introduce, or reintroduce as it would be in some cases, to my most trusted. You have met Alastair, and now Claudia," he motioned to the pair. The large blonde vampire nodded to her, blue eyes watching her carefully. She had noticed Claudia say something to him quietly, she had no doubt passed on that Thana had agreed to their request. She just hoped she could fulfil it. Then he gestured to a spiky haired blonde woman with green eyes and a kind face, one which she knew could be deceptive. All of these people had the capacity to commit acts of violence and cruelty. They needed to if they were to achieve their aims. "You have also met Suzanna of course. Then we have David," the red head was tall and lean, obviously built for speed. She had heard he was one of the best trackers there was. "James and finally Adam," the two were twins, both with brown hair and eyes and sharp features, shorter than David but bulkier, but nowhere as powerfully built as Alastair.

"An honour to meet you, my lady," David said, nodding to her. "We are all looking forward to the ceremony tonight. It is about time Owain decided to find himself a wife. From what I have heard of you, you will be more than a match for him."

The others laughed, and then they heard the doorbell ring. "That will be our guests then," Owain said, grinning. He guided Thana to a chair and stood beside her, one hand on her shoulder. They heard Albert, the butler and one of the human staff, open the door and greet them. Thana was aware of the four heartbeats and felt her thirst increase. Owain's hand on her shoulder kept her sat down and focused. After all, she did not want to hurt Albert. And she wanted the Dursley's to have time to think about what was going to happen to them.

The Dursley's entered, and like the others in the room, they were dressed in the best clothes they owned. Unlike the others, those clothes still stood out as not quite up to par. They were good, but not the designer that the vampires were dressed in. Thana took some satisfaction in that. She remembered them feeling superior to everyone else. The simple fact of the types of clothing they wore told everyone they were not superior here. Financially or on the food chain.

"Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, for dinner, Lord Merrick."

"Thank you, Albert. You can go. We will call for you when we need you," Owain said, smiling.

"Of course sir," the forty year old bowed and retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's good to see you arrived alright, Mr Dursley, you had no trouble getting here I hope?"

"None at all sir. It was quite a nice drive, in all fairness. May I introduce my wife Petunia and my son, Dudley?"

"I am glad you could all make it. Tell me, do any of you recognise Thana, here?"

"She's your assistant, I met her yesterday!" Vernon said, confused at the question, but his wife was staring at her.

"You! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Missing, presumed dead from exposure, I believe was the report, am I right Aunt Petunia? Surprise, I'm not dead. Well, not fully at least. The four of us are the only ones in this room who would be classed as alive by most humans."

It had then clicked with Vernon, and even Dudley, who she was. "What the devil is going on here?" Vernon demanded.

"Oh it is very simple, very simple indeed," Owain said. "You locked Iris Potter, your niece, outside on a freezing cold night. I sensed a very powerful witch that night. Following the magic, I came across a four year old child who would have otherwise died. Truly died. And what a waste that would have been. I took her in, saw to it she was cared for and given everything that she needed and promised her revenge. All in exchange for her loyalty. Revenge on you is my birthday gift to her. Thana here has just begun a new life and has yet to eat a thing. You three are to be her first meal," this time, Owain's smile revealed his fangs and he released Thana's shoulder. She stood up smoothly, feeling her own set of fangs grow out. That was when the screaming began.

She grabbed her Aunt first, dragging the woman towards her, before biting down on her neck. That first mouthful of blood was heaven and Thana did not stop drinking until her struggling aunt fell limp and she could get no more blood from her. Thana threw the body away from her and stalked after Dudley next. Both father and son were still screaming and yelling and trying to get out of the receiving room, but the doors were now locked. She was barely aware of the others helping themselves to wine and watching her first kills, as if this was all something on television.

Dragging Dudley down was a bit more difficult than Petunia, but still rather easy. She was far stronger than any human. Vernon went to attack her but was tackled by Owain. "Oh you'll get your turn, Dursley. My mate is simply beautiful, is she not? She was born for this life. Just as you were born to be her prey. I'm rather enjoying watching her destroy your little family. After she no longer lusts for blood, I'm going to marry her, you know," noticing that the boy was dead, he pushed the father towards his mate, watching her make quick work of him. When there were three bodies on the floor and Thana was once again standing upright, he approached her. "Better?"

She nodded. "Far better," she replied as he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at a spot of blood at the corner of her mouth. For her first kills, she had been remarkably clean at it. Claudia had moved over and was fixing any damage done to her hair. "But I'm still thirsty."

Owain grinned. "As I thought you may be. Come, I have two wizards waiting in the catacombs. Not anyone who would be missed, but they will help, all the same."

When Claudia motioned that she was done, Owain tapped twice on the door. Albert unlocked it. "I will ensure the bodies are disposed of while the celebrations take place downstairs, Master," Albert said, looking at the bodies with disdain. "Everything will be back in proper order before the end of the night."

"Thank you for that Albert. Now excuse us, we must leave. We must not keep the coven waiting any longer."

Albert stepped aside bowing his head and they moved past him quickly, heading down to the catacombs that the old house had been built on. Thana felt as if her magic was singing and she was anticipating more before the night was done. Much more.

"Owain?" her head tilted to the side, curiously mulling over a thought and a memory. And it was not a pleasant memory, but it was beneficial.

"Yes, Thana?"

"That spirit fragment, how would that have affected the process of turning me if you had not had it removed after you found me?" He had taken her to Thailand where a shaman had removed the fragment of the soul of the man who she knew had murdered her parents and destroyed it. It had taken hours of careful spell weaving and pain, and during the process she had screamed until she had no voice left and she had not regained it for two weeks after.

"No doubt your soul and it would have warred for dominance over your body and your powers. Who would have won would have been pure chance. A chance I was not willing to take. That thing that calls himself a Dark Lord will learn what true darkness is- before he dies. He wants to dominate us, but is in for one hell of a shock."

Thana grinned. "He still hunts me, it will be fun to hunt him instead."

"He will be a worthy opponent, make no mistakes. We must be careful when taking him on. Him and Dumbledore both," Owain reminded her.

"Let me have Voldemort. Let me have the killing blow. Not only did he murder my parents and try to kill me but his soul tried to leech off mine. I want to drain him of his life and scupper his dreams of immortality."

"Then you shall have that killing blow, darling one. But first, we have other matters to attend to," Owain smiled widely and pushed open the large double doors to the Catacombs. The main chamber was large and the rest of the coven, all seventy of them, looked up the stairs at them, quieting. With a hand on her lower back, Owain guided Thana to the edge of the large granite staircase. Candles and braziers lit up the space, throwing strange, warped shadows on the walls. Tables were laid, ready for a feast. "My friends! Tonight marks the beginning of our rise to power! Tonight, I marry Thana Hanes, the first half vampire in centuries! This Halloween she will show us the path into Hogwarts where we will swell our ranks with witches and wizards, either to join Thana in becoming half vampires, or to donate blood to strengthen our fighters in the war that will follow. Together, we will overthrow the Council and the wizards. The wizards fight amongst each other meaning that the magical world is ours for the taking!"

With that every member of the coven, even Owain's lieutenants began to cheer. While not a plan most had been expecting for their path, it was what they wanted to hear. Too long had they lurked in the shadows, pushed down and treated like shit- it was now their turn to rule.

Owain and Thana descended the steps, aware of those coming behind them. They headed for the centre of the chamber, to where a raised altar stood under a large hole, the ornate cover of which had been pulled off, allowing moonlight to slip through, a priestess in black robes stood in front of it. She raised her arms as if to embrace them as the two came to a stop in-front of her, the others taking their places at the nearest table. The vampire was old, and it showed in her brown eyes, along with the joy. "This day has been spoken of in prophecy. It is an honour to preside over this nights ceremonies," she began, voice ringing out over the now quiet chamber.

"Maeve, today I wish to wed this woman," Owain spoke, beginning the ceremony officially. "Would you bind us in blood, in this world and the next?"

"Is this the wish of yourself, Thana Hanes? To be wed to this man?"

"It is my wish, that you bind us in blood, in this world and the next as husband and wife. Mated for eternity," Thana answered excitement rushing through her. Her green eyes were shining as Maeve turned back to the altar and picked up blood red thread.

Thana and Owain grasped each other's hands and held them out. Maeve bound the two arms together. "Do you swear to love and honour each other?"

"We do," they both intoned, and Thana tightened her grip on Owain's hand, and felt him return it as her heartbeat sped up.

"Do you swear to follow each other, even if one walks into the heart of darkness or fire?"

"We do."

"Do you swear to fight for each other against your enemies, side by side, until the end claims you?"

"We do," the final vow taken together was intoned and Maeve bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Face each other and make your final vows," Maeve bid them.

Every eye was on them, not a sound was made as they turned. Thana smiled as she spoke first, speaking the ceremonial words that had been spoken for centuries. "My lord, my heart, my blood and my soul is yours. I pledge myself to you as your wife until I no longer know this world, this existence. I swear my love before this coven, for eternity."

"My lady, my heart, hearth and home is yours for that eternity. I pledge to protect and love you as your husband until I no longer know this world and existence. I swear my love before this coven, for eternity."

Thana bared her neck to him as Owain finished his vows, and he leant in, piercing her neck with his fangs. He drew a mouthful of her blood before pulling back and offering her his wrist. She bit into it and drank a mouthful of his blood, her power rushing through her body, quicker than before, making her feel heady with the experience.

"You have taken the vows of marriage and partaken of each others blood this night, before those assembled. From this night to the end of eternity, you are husband and wife, mated until you are both no more. This ceremony is concluded, let us feast!"

The cheer from this was louder than the other one and they turned back to descend from the altar and head for the largest of the tables. Thana smelt them before she saw them. Two wizards were bound and on their knees before the seat that had been reserved for her, to the left of the head of the table.

"Go feed, wife. Indulge yourself on them. Both are wizards. Take your time and enjoy, savour each mouthful and the power that will come with it," Owain grinned as he untied their wrists.

Thana leant up and kissed his mouth. "Oh I will husband," she crooned, before descending on the two, the first of which was a crying mess. But his blood tasted far better than any one of the Dursleys as it was. And the power… the rush was immense as he went limp in her arms, the blood rushing down her throat. The second was slightly more powerful and died swearing revenge, but as she drained him, Thana felt herself rise to new heights. Was this what Owain felt, drinking from her? How did he ever stop?

She dropped the corpse to the ground and took her seat and joined the others in enjoying the feast before her, speaking with everyone she could. The night passed by quickly, as they spoke with everyone gathered and offered congratulations on their marriage. Thana noticed other couples in the catacombs enjoying themselves. She knew it was a part of Vampire culture that none of them were overly reserved, and quite happy to be with their mates physically in the company of others. Especially at celebrations. She was thankful that it seemed Owain wanted their first time to be private. She knew she would likely lose her inhibitions as time went on, but she wanted her first time to not have an audience.

It was an hour before sunrise when Owain took her hand and led her away from the others and backup the stairs, out of the catacombs. They ended up in his, their, rooms and the moment the door was closed behind them, Owain pulled her to him. "Finally. I do not think I could have waited any longer."

Thana felt a shiver of anticipation run through her. "Then don't, Master," she said, smiling.

She heard a tearing sound and then found herself on her back, being pressed onto the mattress, the dress gone. Owain's lips met hers and his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts and then moving down, sliding along her side and then coming to grab her thighs. He spread her legs apart and moved down. "You are exquisite, my mate," he said, before he brought his mouth to her folds. Thana let out a gasp as his tongue ran over her, spiking the pleasure she felt.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Don't tease me. I need to feel you inside me. Please."

Owain smirked. "You are mine now Thana," he ran his tongue along her folds again, causing her to moan. "And I want to see you writhing below me, incoherent with lust, before I take you for the first time. I will take my time with you before I enter you, darling."

She let out a whine as he continued his ministrations. Her hands came to curl in his dark hair as pleasure washed over her. Owain watched her as her back arched in response to what his tongue was doing and he brought his hand up and inserted a finger, causing a scream of surprise as her first orgasm ran through her. The scent of her lust was heavy in the air, and his dick was throbbing. This woman beneath him had been prophesised as his mate centuries before even he had been born. Now he had her right where he wanted her. He moved so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed, and brought her onto his lap. "Please master," she moaned.

"Soon. If you are good. Now, I plan to enjoy you entirely tonight. I know you have never been with a man before, but when we fall to sleep, you will be far more knowledgeable than most," his hand came up and fisted in her hair. "I am going to fill that mouth of yours with my seed first. Then your dripping cunt and then your arse. You were the one who wanted to continue our relationship as master and servant but in our sex life, darling Thana, so I will give you what you asked for. And you will be ready for me when and where I want. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, master," Thana responded, lust shining through her eyes as she shifted herself down and undid his trousers and pulled them down and then off him before taking him into her mouth. She went to use her hands as well, but he caught hold of them, moving them away, growling.

"Just your mouth, my mate," he said, huskily. She felt him thrust and hit the back of her throat and heat spiked in between her legs. She moved her tongue along his length as she bobbed her head up, and then dipped back down, sucking. Owain's hands tangled in her hair, stopping her from fully removing her mouth at any point. She just got more aroused as time went on, her own moans egging him on as he thrust into her mouth lightly at first, then gaining speed, sensing she could take more and that she wanted it, if the sounds and her responses were any indication. When he felt his own orgasm coming on, he thrust once more, spilling his seed down her throat. He watched her swallow all of it and felt himself harden again. Growling, Owain pulled her away, and then up, so they were chest to chest and she was straddling him. "Wonderful darling," he grinned. "Now I do believe you wanted me inside you. And after what you just did, I am more than happy to give you just what you wanted."

Thana kissed him and they rolled over, so she was once again on her back. Owain ripped his jacket and shirt off, throwing them to the floor, before entering her roughly, dragging a cry out of her from the shock and pleasure.

Thana rolled her hips after he had entered her fully, moaning. Owain pulled back and then thrust into her again, immediately creating a fast rhythm. His hands came up to her breasts again, playing with them and hers roamed his back and tangled in his hair, before she kissed him deeply. When she came, it caused him to spill inside her and her eyes closed as the pleasure arched through her.

For a while after, they lay together, still joined, breathing heavily. "That was… better than anything I could have thought," Thana said.

He hummed, and the feeling shot through her. "Indeed. You are wonderful, darling Thana. But I believe I promised I would also take you at least once more today. And even then I do not believe we will be quite finished."

Thana grinned.

* * *

Hogwarts castle was large and rather beautiful, Thana thought. Had she not been chucked out, that winter night, had Owain not found her, then perhaps she would have attended school here. Found a home here. But now the castle was simply an opportunity. The deputy, McGonagall, met her, and introduced her to Sinstra, the runes professor, before showing her around the castle, and then to her rooms, which would all be on the same floor as the other assistant teachers. The first of her fellow assistant teachers that she met was Hermione Granger. Thana smelt the power radiating off her instantly, and decided then and there that she would try to convince the brunette to join their cause willingly. When she saw how some of the purebloods treated her, Thana hid the smile. The fools overlooked her power in light of her blood status, thus giving Thana an opening which she would happily exploit. The muggle born witch appeared to be rather lonely. Thana would just have to correct that.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **A/N: Where Thana makes some progress to their goals. F/F in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Thana sat at the same table in the staff room as Hermione as they both graded papers. Two weeks had passed since the term had begun, and they already had quite a friendship between them.

"What I can't get," Thana said suddenly, "is why someone as smart as you can only get a job as a teaching assistant."

Hermione hesitated. "There were other jobs. This was the best one. Besides, Professor McGonagall is training me to become her replacement as Transfiguration Professor for when she retires."

"Ah, this blood purity bollocks. It's why I was home schooled, so as to keep me away from all of that," Thana leant in and lowered her voice. "If there was a way to stop all that, to prove you were better than them, not because of blood, but because of talent and power, would you take it?"

She saw the need, the hunger to prove herself light up in Hermione's eyes, and then it seemed the brunette squashed it down. It seemed that she was trying not to feel hopeful of anything changing. "Hypothetically, yes. But nothing like that, no opportunity, will ever come along. The wizarding world doesn't change. I just wished I had known that when I was eleven." Hermione turned back to the script in front of her and continued marking it.

* * *

Thana was panting heavily as they stilled, Owain's fangs still in her neck. The moment she had returned home that night, they had gone straight to their bedroom and not spoken a word as they fucked each other, tasting each other's blood as they did so.

Now, they were both breathing heavily, and coming down from their high. Owain was running his hands through her hair, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I have missed you," he said. "If we would be ready for the assault before Halloween, I would have you show us the way in sooner, just to have you back in my bed permanently."

Thana tightened her arms around him. "But the more time I have, the more people I can talk around. I already have one person who I am sure can be convinced. And, she is just what Claudia and Alastair have been looking for. A powerful witch who would make a powerful half vampire. With a few more days to gain her trust and then an making her an offer she cannot refuse, she will be on our side, and more than willing to join Claudia and Alastair. Especially with the help of some Allure." All vampires had an allure, like Veela. But they could attract partners from the opposite and the same sex. A Veela could simply attract a partner from the opposite sex.

"Be sure to tell them everything you know of her. I know they have been getting anxious. Knowing there is someone who is a strong candidate will soothe them. And what of other candidates?"

"A few students have the power, but the conviction has yet to be tested. And there are a few students and teachers and their assistants that would make for excellent donors. One seventh year in particular. She might even be strong enough to turn at some point. But I think for now, her blood would be best suited to strengthening us. Plus, she would be very easy to convince round."

"Oh, how?"

"The ones we can convert to our side all seem to be the outcasts, muggleborns and a few blood traitors. All are ostracised and looked down on, and already sympathize with magical creatures and beings other than wizards. Promising them protection and happiness would help them see things our way. And for those who would make good donors that would not be converted, well, all we need to do is inhibit their powers and take their wands. It would not subtract from the power of their blood and they would be powerless to fight back as blood was taken when and where necessary."

Owain grinned. "Then convince the candidate for becoming a half vampire before I arrive. And gain the trust of this potential donor," he looked at her. "You want her to be ours personally, don't you?"

"We did discuss needing at least one of our own. And there are a few similarities between her and I."

"What do you mean?"

"I scanned the thoughts of the teaching assistants and the students. I stayed away from the teachers, knowing that at least some of them would be able to pick it up. But it turns out her parents' abuse her. Amanda is as scared of them as I was of the Dursley's."

Owain kissed her. "Then we can claim her as our own and ensure no one harms her again."

"Thank you, husband."

* * *

Thana looked up as there was a knock on her door. She opened it and smiled, letting Hermione in. "So, you wanted to talk?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed. Take a seat, I'll pour us a drink. My husband sent me an excellent bottle of wine from the 1900's. He has wonderful taste, I am sure it will not disappoint," Thana said, heading over to the glass cabinet and grabbing two glasses and then the bottle.

"I didn't know you were married," Hermione said. September was drawing to a close and they had developed their friendship. Hermione felt she could trust Thana implicitly. But, she had thought something like this would have come up sooner.

"Oh yes, just this summer, in fact. I was his PA to begin with. Well, you know how things are, you spend a lot of time with someone and feelings begin to develop. One thing just led to another," Thana replied, pouring the wine and heading back to the sofa, and handing Hermione a glass. She then sat down and sipped it. "I was right. Owain's taste remains impeccable."

"What does he do?"

"Have you heard of Merrick Enterprises?"

"Yes, it's based in Canary Wharf. But it's a muggle business!"

"We do operate in the muggle world, yes, but that is to avoid the purebloods that control the magical world. A lot of magical beings find employment with us."

"How so?"

"Well, for example, Vampires are specifically banned from working in the magical world. If they want employment, a salary, they have to search it out in the magical world. Which is why Owain set up his company."

"Merrick Enterprises is over fifty years old! Passed from father to son!"

"No, just a ruse to reassure the muggle investors and press. Owain set it up fifty years ago, faked his death after a few years and returned as his own son. Very easy to do in the long run. People will believe what they have to in order to fit things into their world view."

"But, if he's a vampire then by law he's not allowed to be in a relationship with a witch, unless she, you, agree to be fully turned and lose your powers! I've seen you use magic!"

Thana waved her hand. "The Ministry are fools. Had it not been for Owain I would have died when I was a child. Left out in the snow to freeze to death. Think about it, Hermione, they don't care about us. To those bigots, we are nothing but something to step on as they work their way up higher, as they keep hold of their power base."

Hermione took a sip of her wine, silent for a moment. "You're right. We're dirt to them. I'm dirt to them. And who am I kidding, the board will never let me replace McGonagall! I'm just a know-it-all Mudblood!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "I just wish there was something we could do. I mean, marrying a Vampire is one thing, yes it breaks one of their laws, but it doesn't exactly pose a threat to them."

"What if I could tell you that it does?"

Hermione leant forward, that hunger and hope reigniting in her eyes. "I would be very interested."

Thana placed her glass down on the coffee table. "The vampires need powerful blood. Magical blood. And not just donors, potentials to become half-vampires."

"That would get the half-vampire killed."

"Only if the wizards remained in power. You are strong, Hermione. I think you would make for a formidable half-vampire. Think about it. On November the first, give me your answer and if it's a yes, you can be turned soon after. And there are a few who are eager to meet you."

"Me, why?"

"Alastair and Claudia. They are a mated pair. But female half-vampires can bear children. They would like you to consider being the third member of their relationship, and having a child with them. Said child would be powerful, and would, in the grand scheme of things, aid us in taking our place at the top of the food chain."

"You're one of them, aren't you? Half-Vampire, I mean?"

"The first in a very long time. Think about it, Hermione. Join us, and you can help us form a new world."

"I don't know, I mean, I've never even slept with anyone before, let alone two people!"

Thana put down her glass and reached out. She tangled her hands in Hermione's brown curls and drew her in for a deep kiss. Pulling back slightly, she saw Hermione was dazed. "I can remedy that for you, if you want," she said. She was emitting her allure, she knew, but if she slept with Hermione tonight, she would be sure of one thing- Hermione's silence. The witch would be ensnared fully by the allure then, at least until someone broke it or it switched to another vampire. It would mean her loyalty. Of course, a strong willed person could break free on their own- if it was not something they desired. But Thana was offering Hermione an opportunity that deep down, she wanted to seize. Hermione wanted to see the Purebloods overthrown. She wanted to prove herself, and Thana could provide her with that. Hermione had a strong will, but her own desires would counteract that.

"I-I don't know…" Hermione trailed off as Thana kissed down her neck and moved to straddle her lap, her hand slipping up her shirt.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, just two friends helping each other feel pleasure."

"You're married," she murmured, but Thana could see her resistance crumbling.

"Owain doesn't mind. Vampires are very sexual beings. While he and I are mated, and our hearts are each other's, we can enjoy pleasure with others, and even together with others. We haven't done it yet, but I know several mated couples that have met up in the past to indulge themselves as a group."

Her resistance failed and Hermione nodded, leaning forward to kiss Thana. Thana broke the kiss and pulled Hermione's shirt off her, and then undid her bra. She leant down and took one of Hermione's breasts into her mouth, causing the brunette to moan. Thana tore at Hermione's skirt and then her knickers, her hand coming to Hermione's lower lips. She began to rub her, and then entered one finger, drawing a gasp as Hermione's waist bucked. Thana removed her hand and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Let's go lie down. It will be better that way. Plus, I have a few things that can help this along," She led the witch by the hand to her bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. Grabbing the strap on she had brought back with her, just for this situation, she strapped it on, before applying lube to the artificial dick. She brought her mouth down to Hermione's vagina, pulling a shriek from her, but helping to lubricate her for her first time.

"Please," Hermione moaned. "I want more!" She was panting already, and writhing on the bed.

"Of course, Mya," Thana grinned, moving up Hermione's body and kissing her again. She positioned the strap on and began easing herself down, and the dildo into Hermione. When the dildo was as far in as it was going to go, she broke the kiss and began to thrust, placing her mouth on Hermione's neck. She felt her fangs grow out and she bit down, feeling the familiar rush as the blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat. After two mouthfuls, she pulled away, her magic singing as it increased. Hermione was the most powerful person she had drunk from so far. "Oh, Alastair and Claudia will be more than happy with you, Mya."

Hermione screamed as she came to orgasm, and Thana was very glad that she had placed a silencing spell around her quarters on the first night she had arrived, otherwise the whole castle would have heard Hermione.

* * *

The next day, Thana came across a group of Slytherin students. They had cornered someone and had their wands out. "Back off, now!" She snapped after taking a long breath in, and scenting Amanda. The students cleared off quickly, leaving Thana alone with the blonde haired Hufflepuff. She noticed quickly that Amanda had a few cuts and her robes were torn. "Come on, we'll head for my office and I can get you healed up and your robes fixed."

Thana approached the seventh year, who flinched, but allowed her to put her arm around her and guide her away. When in Thana's office, she guided Amanda to a seat and drew the wand she had procured. Then, she set about healing the wounds and repairing the clothes. "Thank you, Professor," Amanda murmured.

"There's no need to thank me, Miss Morris. Those others should know better than to bully people. But, purebloods like them are arrogant. And people can be cruel. How are you faring with your final year?"

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Thana sighed. "Miss Morris… Amanda, I know how hard it can be, trying to go through life with little to no support. I have been where you are now," she said.

"I don't think you have," Amanda murmured, still looking at her hands.

"I used to live with an aunt and uncle. They hated magic, so they hated me. I was also bullied. Believe me when I say that I do know what you are going through. Should you ever need to talk, or just a quiet place to study in safety, my door is always open to you, whether it is here or my quarters."

Amanda looked up, startled, but then nodded, her blue eyes wide. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
